Start!
by catglitch
Summary: In which Tsuna is still manhandled into situations he'd rather not be in. And Reborn, well, is Reborn.
1. They're not really friends, right?

Location: Home

Date: December 5, 2014

Time: 6:09 am

Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 26, is at a comfortable enough stage of his life. Comfortable, because of: his stable enough income due to his job as a freelance designer, his ability to not starve miserably and cook decently, and his balance of being able to find time to play addicting online games. But, Tsuna thought as he nervously ignored the sign on in! TriNeSette game account window, he really should be more worried about the acquain—stalkers he's gained.

He'd say friends, except… they're all fairly suspicious characters. Not to say they're bad people, but well...

* * *

><p>Case One, Gokudera Hayato:<p>

Ping! …Ping! Ping!

Tsuna sighed tiredly and reluctantly reached out of his warm blanket cocoon to snatch his phone from somewhere on top of his pillow before bringing it to his face (and temporarily blinding himself). Unlocking the touch screen, it took a while for the message contents to register. And Tsuna was rightfully scared, confused, and still half-asleep when it did. Also cold from abruptly sitting up to reread the messages again in disbelief.

From: Unknown Number

To: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Subject: 27 DON'T WORRY IT'S JUST ME

Msg: I MAY HAVE HACKED INTO YOUR WEBSITE AFTER FINDING OUT YOUR IP ADDRESS, BUT I FIXED IT SO NO AMATEUR HACKERS COULD DO THE SAME THING. NOT THAT THEY WOULD BE ABLE TO WITHOUT NOTIFYING ME SO I COULD PROTECT YOUR IDENTITY!

From: Unknown Number

To: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Subject: STILL ME I FORGOT

Msg: TO TELL YOU I ALSO HAVE YOUR ADDRESS TOO AND MAILED YOU SOMETHING THAT I SAW AFTER SCHOOL BECAUSE IT REMINDED ME OF YOU.

From: Unknown Number

To: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Subject: IT'S ME AGAIN

Msg: I realized I never typed my screen name but it's Bomber! Oh, and my real name is Gokudera Hayato since I already know you're not a internet creeper. Great designs btw on your website! Good Morning 27!

Tsuna stared blankly at the last message for few seconds longer trying to register what exactly he read before another message quickly popped up.

From: Unknown Number

To: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Subject: I'M SORRY!

Msg: I messed up didn't I? So, so, sorry 27! I calculated it to be an acceptable time of 5 am, but I didn't account for your preference of sleeping in! Sorry, sorry! Ignore my messages! Sleep well 27!

He ended up getting up early and looking up on how to set up a PO box. Tsuna just knew he would need it.

* * *

><p>Case Two, Rokudo Mukuro;<p>

Inbox

From: sixtynine at owl . org

To: tsuna at natsudesign . com

Subject: kufufu

[ Your days are numbered, Sawada Tsunayoshi. ]

Tsuna didn't even want to think about what that meant, or remember the texts from Gokudera-kun, who was as sweet as he was creepy in monitoring his website (and possibly his emails) for hackers.

It was nice though, to see clients who tried to not pay get into legal problems. Even if he felt slightly scared at what a teenager could do nowadays.

* * *

><p>Case Three, Reborn:<p>

[Party Chat]

[Reborn]: Also, get Sky_E. It'll be more convenient when giving you directions through calling since this messaging system is crap.

[27]: Wait, wait Waiii223339890tt

Tsuna quickly fell the imp mob as Reborn went on ahead of the dungeon's stone cold pathways, gracing him with a minor over-time heal.

[Reborn]: Don't worry, you no-good tank, I'll heal you if you're close to dying.

[Reborn]: It's not like you're under geared or anything.

[Reborn]: And this quest is timed.

[Reborn]: Hurry up and catch up.

[27]: But! How didu get m52 numenrn399dmmit

Ignoring his fingers slipping from the chatbox to the fighting hotkeys (as well as the wonder of _how_ Reborn can type and play at the same time without mistakes—), Tsuna aggressively pressed on the keys of the keyboard harder in irritation. Because Reborn didn't ask _him _for_ his number_, that's for sure. First Gokudera-kun, and now—Tsuna's throat released a sound the mixture of a moan of death and a squeak of terror's love child. Reborn had just gathered several mobs and a Boss! Then used his special ability to negate their aggro, or attention, which left him with them all on him. Even if it's a tanks job to gather their hits, it's surely too much?!

[Reborn]: Ah, changed my mind. I think I'll let you die in that mob. Maybe it'll teach you to follow my instructions?

[Reborn]: And I have my ways. C:

And of course Reborn would add that despicable emote with his smug ways (and even if he's overreacting, he feels he has the right to). Tsuna let out a moan of despair, how could he taint an emote to be so. So, so, evil!

Also, he's pretty sure it's all Reborn's fault for the rest of the stalkers. Since he introduced them all indirectly (or purposely) to them. Oh, the headaches he gained...

* * *

><p>Location: Home<p>

Date: December 5, 2014

Time: 6:24 am

[Sky_E Incoming Call From Reborn]

Tsuna stared at the computer screen in trepidation, mouse hovering over the window's "x" button, and debated whether to answer or not. There's consequences for both cases, especially from Reborn, but...

"No-good Tank, don't even think about never answering my calls." Tsuna shivered at the dark voice, and he just knew there was a smirk on the other man's face. A very evil smirk. Just like his emotes. It probably made people cry if they saw it for too long. "Don't exaggerate so much Tsuna, that's a step closer to constantly lying. And what a bad habit that'll be."

Deep breaths, deep breaths Tsuna! And you go this almost every time! He can't possibly know what you're thinking in another part of the world, with a different time zone! "Oh? Silly Tsuna, of course I know everything."

"Stop making me question my sanity!" Tsuna yelled back and quickly added, "And I can't play today. I have work to do without distractions!"

"Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, you wound me. I don't call you only for playing," Reborn crooned gently. And Tsuna knew that. It didn't make him feel any better, though. He just knew—"I just wanted to inform you that your PO box is (most likely) full so I sent a little something directly to your address. You'll have to sign for it, ciao."

[Sky_E call with Reborn has been disconnected]

Tsuna could only hope it wasn't illegal.

* * *

><p>Location: Home<p>

Date: December 6, 2014

Time: 1:05 am

It _wasn't_ illegal, but Tsuna now wished it was. He wished it wasn't a giant lion shaped pillow. He wished it didn't have a relaxation pulse monitor imbedded in the chest. He wished he wasn't so paranoid to think there's possibly cameras imbedded into the eyes too, but with the people he apparently attracts...

Honestly, he may not have thought about the last paranoid thought if Reborn's added gift note didn't include it in the short (sweet and threatening) message, "assuring" it didn't have cameras. Heh, assuring.

Tsuna's almost motivated to dump it in his tiny guest room, but. It's a Giant. Lion. Pillow. The size of him and then some. So.

"Reborn, you better not be lying about there being no cameras," Tsuna whispered tiredly while staring directly into the warm dark eyes of the Lion pillow, fingers unconsciously clenching the soft faux furred mane. He then proceeded to snuggle with it in bed, ready to sleep.

And as his eyelids began to close, Tsuna mumbled, "And if there is some sort of recording device, you better hope I never find it."


	2. I just want to get paid!

Before TriNeSette (and _Reborn_):

When Tsuna allows himself to extend work days, it's usually because of a difficult client that believes digital artwork is just a button away, and that designers don't actually need to eat, rest, sleep, or have any social obligations—the whole ignore-you're-a-human-gimmick. That, and Tsuna really needed to put his foot down (because he's sure he's disgusting with limp greasy hair, three days of non-stop working does that to a person; and he think's he's hungry, because he has passed the point of feeling it and that isn't good… the arm reach snacks are finished and water only helps so much).

This client especially, is someone he would rather not work with. Especially after finding out whom exactly it is, but Mochida-sempai from his middle school days had been referred to him by one of the grocery market bakers who likes to give him extra mochi treats. Darn his sweet tooth.

But then again, there's also irony that he's designing Namimori's middle, 'It's been Ten Years, Alumni!' reunion poster. Privately, Tsuna also wonders if a certain ex-Prefect and his ex-Disciplinary club members will be there. Or get an invite.

And by the emails he's been getting from Mochida-sempai, he doesn't think he's going to be paid very much (which sucks because all that work on three poster designs that are varied, the mailing postcard invite, the name cards, and the giant welcome back sign…). Actually, he's wondering why Mochida-sempai is the one in charge, seeing as he's an upperclassman?

Tsuna mostly hopes he's paid.

* * *

><p>Tsuna is surprised to see he is, in fact, paid. Now he sits in front of his own designed invite card in the kitchen nook by the window, eyes wandering to his cell phone placed on the two-person table. Looking out the window showing the sunset, he also debates on not going (he never had friends at Namimori, and there were at most three pleasant acquaintances that he never actually kept in contact with, then lost all contact when he moved away), but he'd like to see his hard work displayed. He resigns he could hit two birds with one stone if he does (visiting his hometown and his Mamma).<p>

With a sigh Tsuna snuggles into the nook's cushions and picks up the phone to call Mamma—he hopes it hasn't been too long since the last call (but that's grasping at straws at most). Honestly, he's a bit scared of what he might find out while he's been gone.

It turns out many things have changed since he's last been to Namimori, one of them being his former home being turned into a childcare and having the spare rooms become rentable (mostly by references from his Dad, mmm, at least he's showing his care beside through excess money… and no, he's not being bitter about absentee fathers! At least this time he's not). Tsuna's pleasantly surprised in finding out his room hasn't changed and will not be rented out ("But Tsu-kun, it's still your home too, don't be silly!" Nana exclaimed, partially in exasperation for her child, and partially because of the noises coming from the children). He's relieved he won't have to find a hotel for a night, and can take the time to have a mini-vacation in Namimori.

* * *

><p>When the time comes to two hours before the reunion is said to start, Tsuna dresses nice enough in a dark orange button up with a form fitting black vest overlay (it may or may not be the suit he only wears at interviews or at semi-formal parties from his internship days). Of course, he could go in his favorite '27' hoodie, but he's sure Mamma would want him to come home looking nice (healthy) and not an, I've-been-only-eating-instant-ramen-and-to-go-snacks-for-the-past-three-weeks look. Tsuna pretends he doesn't notice the dark circles under his eyes after putting on his motorcycle helmet and carefully donning on a riding jacket (hopefully it won't leave his clothes too wrinkly?), before picking up a small overnight bag and leaving his small apartment.<p>

The riding jacket did, in fact, leave wrinkles, but Tsuna finds he doesn't care as much when he's warming up in his room, looking at how… he didn't grow as tall or big as he wanted (which, by the way, he's only miffed about slightly, not unlike his height). But the welcome hug he received from Mamma was nice, and the kids and other renters were too shy or busy to say hi. He prayed a quick thanks to the Namimori Deities for that, his own inverted personality probably needed all the space it could get before arriving at the reunion (and even then he just wanted to take pictures of his work, maybe, and then leave after listening to whatever speeches there are).

That was the plan, until he found himself in a secluded corner with the host, Mochida-sempai. Tsuna is rightfully nervous, seeing as he used to get mocked by him. So he's rightfully surprised when the other man bows and says, "Thank you for coming, Sawada-san. I'm grateful for all your hard work," Mochida trails off, his arm gesturing to the tables set up and the draped Welcome! sign before continuing, "And the reason why I dragged you to this corner is to apologize for my past behavior against you. Over the past years, I learned that nobody was in the right to verbally attack you or bully you, or anyone. I would also like to continue to use your services to create an anti-bullying campaign for Namimori middle… if that's okay?"

To say Tsuna wasn't speechless would be a lie. So, with a wry smile and a finger nervously scratching his cheek, he said, "Well, thanks, ehe. Although, maybe I can refer you to another designer, seeing as I've decided to take a vacation… And, well, I accept your apology, but I think you'll understand why I won't forgive you for your past words and actions…"

"That's fine!" Mochida added, expression changing from consternation to relief, "I wouldn't have either. But I hope you'll reconsider about the campaign, so I'll email you more information about it. You're tough, Sawada. Thanks for hearing me out, and now I have to greet the other attendees—" he looked off to the side, seeing a big group coming in the school's gate and into the courtyard.

"Oh, would it be okay to take pictures?" Tsuna quickly blurted out, snapping out of his daze of being apologized to and getting a job offer, nervously holding up the camera strapped to his neck and waving a hand out in slight panic at the school. He watched as Mochida nodded an okay back at him before heading off to the earlier group to get them settled. "Ah, this is probably bad for my heart, in all honestly," he mumbled to himself, turning to the rest of the school and looking for a good spot to take pictures.

"Sawada-kun!" "Hie!" In no way is Tsuna ready to be hugged—tackled—from the side, and should therefore be forgiven for squeaking loudly. Before he slammed onto the unforgiving floor, the same arms squeezing him _lifted_ him up and spun him around. And around. And around, oh man when will it stop, Tsuna thinks.

"Sorry about that, Sawada-kun, it's just been so long and you're still so small!" Tsuna has a lot of unpleasant things to say to that, but held it in with his organs wanting to come out of his mouth too, trying to focus on standing upright. It's like people didn't know he isn't aware of his lack of height?

"Ah, Longchamp-san, is that you?" Tsuna warily asks when he's able to stand without wavering, staring warily at his excited ex-classmate and being sure to stay away without looking like it. He's sure he failed.

"Yes! And call me Naito! It's been so long, honestly I'm surprised I got invited since I was only here for a semester, haha, but I remember you and I noticed your camera—is that what you are working as now, a photographer? Because if you are, I would love to hired you to take pictures at my wedding in this coming winter! So, what do you say, how about that?" Naito continued on excitedly, almost jumping while standing in one spot and Tsuna—

"Uh, well, actually—"

"Oh, you'll love my fiancé, she's the most wonderful lady in the world, but sadly you can't meet her because she's too busy with work. Sighs, I love her so much, the busybody, she's so smart and strong and lovely, and ughh!"

"I'm not a photographer," Tsuna says more sternly, trying to cut in, but failed again. Maybe if he waited for the whirlwind of Longchamp to stop, he'll be heard.

"So, so, so, busy setting up the wedding, and it's coming up so soon! It's really hard to find any wedding related businesses to take on our wedding! I'm so glad I found you! I also got Kurokawa-san as the clothes coordinator, and Yamamoto-san as the caterer! Coming here was like a, a, a, golden opportunity!" Darn it, Tsuna thought as he watched with deadeyes as Lon—Naito-san do a happy dance, now he'd feel bad for if he declined. With a heavy heart, Tsuna agreed, "Uh, here's my card Naito-san, email me more about what exactly you're looking for—I, um, have to go over, ah—"

"Over here, Tsuna!" Hello, life savior! Tsuna thought shoving his card into an excited hand, turning to the voice and seeing… Yamamoto-san? Tsuna smiled awkwardly, nodding a quick bye at Naito-san, who found another vict—er, ex-classmate, and trotted off to Yamamoto-san's seat.

While he was grateful for the distraction, Tsuna was also confused—Yamamoto-san and he never did talk in their classes together, with him not being noticed unless it was time for tests back, and the other was popular for his baseball skills and easy going personality. By the time he got to an empty seat nearby Yamamoto-san, he looked up to see an amused smile. But his eyes… had something about it?

"So, how does it feel to be Mister Popular tonight," Yamamoto-san started as Tsuna asked, "Are you well, Yamamoto-san?" Seeing the surprised look on his face, Tsuna thought, no, he's not well.

"Haaa, do I obviously look that bad?" Tsuna received as an answer, along with a nervous scratch to the back of his head. "Maybe it's just something I ate?" Takeshi said, looking off into the crowd, arm coming down to the back of his neck. He looked fairly uncomfortable, so Tsuna shrugged decided to let it go and start up a new topic, "It's okay, I know I look like a panda because I haven't been sleeping or eating well. In fact, a lot of people are probably grateful for an excuse to not work today and drink a lot of alcohol."

"Ha ha! I noticed that too, although I heard a rumor that Hibari-san only allowed the crowding for today if we followed the no alcohol ban and that we were to clean up all messes," Yamamoto-san said, looking much brighter now that the topic wasn't on him, continuing with, "Don't look now, but I think he's checking up on us from the roof."

And Tsuna stiffened as he forced himself not to look up nervously, because the ex-prefect _Hibari-san_ is at the reunion. How _scary_.

Takashi laughed loudly at the face Tsuna made, shaking when wide warm brown eyes looked at him in fright, hands motioning him to quiet down. He tried, but ended up laughing silently and crouched into himself, his body shaking with the force of his laugh. Tsuna's expressions were the best, in all honestly.

Tsuna scowled at Yamamoto-san, waiting for the other to calm down and feeling ridiculous for feeling like a middle school kid again (but then again, _Hibari-san_, on the _roof!_). "Since you like surprising me with information, what else do you know Yamamoto-san?" And stop laughing, he thought as the other looked at his face and started to laugh, again!

When he got himself under control, Takeshi continued to tell Tsuna about some of the classmates he either heard about directly or from another, even informing him about Hibari-san becoming Namimori's Mayor—

"No, noooooo," Tsuna moaned and placed a shock hand on his cheek, half-heartedly slapping his cheek to see if everything is a horrible dream (and also changing his plans for his so called mini-vacation—he's gotten more jobs in this past week than relaxation time), knowing it isn't. Yamamoto-san just smiled at him brightly. _What a mean person you are, Yamamoto-san!_

"Hey, you asked! And it's fine to call me Takeshi, since we're friends!" With both hands covering his face, Tsuna wish he could disappear into the ground. He actually called Yamamoto-san mean to his face. "Yama—"

"Takeshi."

"Takeshi-san," Tsuna amended after looking up, a serious expression on his face and said solemnly, "You're not nice at all."

"I know," Takeshi all but gave a terribly happy grin, borderline maniac. "So, want to leave and go get something to drink?"

"Yes!" Tsuna all but yelled before slapping his mouth and looking around for a certain ex-prefect to come by and _discipline_ them (oh, how that sounded so dirty now that they're all older Tsuna thought almost absently). Takeshi's arm wrapping around his shoulders and laughter induced shaking body made him glare at the taller man. "You're having too much fun, Takeshi-san."

"Any chance that'll turn into just Takeshi?"

"Never, your niceness is a lie and I feel cheated. Where's my friendship refund. When did we even become friends. I want a refund, Takeshi-san!" Tsuna said petulantly, poking the taller man's side.

"Aha, no refunds Tsuna, but if you're feeling up for some sushi?"

The night was filled with friendly banters, and if Tsuna noticed some of the darkness in Takeshi-san's eyes left, he didn't mention it.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Tsuna didn't expect to be in somebody's arms. Or in a cramped bed. Or, once again, in somebody's arms?!<p>

"Hie!"

"Hn!"

Fifteen minutes later, Tsuna found himself reoriented and finding out he's: not in Namimori, actually in Takeshi-san's dorm room, they're actually in the dorm room because Tsuna offered to drive him back, and that Takeshi's a damn clingy drunkard. When Takeshi-san came out of the bathroom after his quick shower, he checked his phone messages and told Tsuna it was probably best they did leave early, because they missed Hibari-san coming out at the end to make sure everyone made sure to leave the school spotless—

Tsuna gurgled and slammed his face onto the dorm bed. Twice. "Takeshi-san, your information network is slightly scary and is in between life-saving and plain old gossip. Just become a information seller and you'll be set for a job." Takeshi just laughed. It wasn't until he got home did Tsuna realize he did not take any pictures of the school, the reason why he even went—

Nana just smiled widely when she heard her son's moan of frustration as she passed by his door.

* * *

><p>Despite the first evening and another day of just sleeping the surreal experience, Tsuna decided to walk around the town he grew up in. And promptly into a game store, because, hey, he's been working hard—And because the graphics on that game look amazing, Tsuna thought.<p>

TriNeSette, let's see what you have in store!


	3. Is it really a vacation if I'm working?

Three!

TriNeSette, let's _not_ see how you are! Or your pretty, smooth graphics, Tsuna thought despairingly, glaring at the still plastic wrapped game box laying innocently on his bed. And did he mention its still wrapped in its damn protective plastic, unopened? Que the pouting at the unfairness of it all.

Despite being pretty excited to play a new game, Tsuna didn't take account on still being on vacation. Or Takeshi. Or his Mamma's boarders. Or anything, really. What was he thinking, buying a game without actually having a computer available? Something that could have been bought online and he could forget about it until it actually came to his apartment mailbox. The same apartment with his computer... (Never mind all of the work he's been given, no more extended work days!)

"Tsu-kun, if you're not busy, come help me make dinner," Nana yelled from the bottom of the stairway, smiling as she heard a startled yelp and thud. It's nice to know some things never change, like Tsu-kun's clumsiness, she thought as she made her way to the kitchen. "Don't laugh, Mamma!"

"Hm, I'm not sure what you're talking about, but chop the carrots, okay?" Sighing fondly, Tsuna rolled his eyes with a grin and made his way over, taking care of where he stepped— just in case! It wouldn't be good to fall in the kitchen, especially near the knives. "So, since you were busy for the past three days," Nana amusedly watched as Tsuna gave her a sheepish smile before continuing, "Are you going to tell me how the reunion was? Or show me the pictures?"

"Well, you know how I left early with Takeshi-san? I didn't actually get to take pictures..." Tsuna internally winced at the reminder, but he decided it was still the best choice than having to see how Hibari-san grew up to be (how intimidating could a guy get? Apparently, there's no limits for Hibari-San!). "But the gathering was okay, never a dull moment my time there." Actually, it was pretty nerve-wracking and he's sure he's still sore from Naito-san's tackle-hug and Takeshi-san's constant arm resting on his shoulders.

"Mm, that's nice. Is Takeshi-kun the one you said you had to drive back? Why don't you invite him over, it must be lonely at the dorms. Chop the potatoes next, okay."

Nodding, Tsuna did just that, "Yeah, he ended up drinking a lot more than expected," like those exaggerating party boys in movies, he thought darkly before adding, "I'm worried about him. He's—he's harsh on himself, and indecisive about his future." Who else would change their major several times? "We may have talked a lot about life that night, but... I don't think he remembers what I told him." Or what he _told_ me. Tsuna fiddled with a stray piece of carrot on the cutting board, bothered and conflicted in telling Takeshi-san anything to direct his life somewhere, and yet ignoring the unsaid issues the ex-baseball star has wouldn't be helpful at all.

"Well, maybe he just needs a friend who can listen, like you, Tsu-kun! Pass the vegetables over now." Nana smiled at him, wondering when exactly he matured before turning to fry the vegetables. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"Maybe three more days? Ehe," Tsuna looked sheepishly at the floor, tugging onto his shirt and fidgeting in place. "So fast? I thought I would get to spend more time with you..."

"Yeah, I know, it's just I'm worried about some of the jobs I've gained." Especially Naito's expectations, seeing as the wedding was in winter—he never said when in winter and it was already coming into early fall. Maybe he could refuse the request?

"Nah, you don't look like you could refuse a request."

"Hie?!" Tsuna jumped a bit, turning to the voice and seeing... A kid. "Fuuta de la Stella, or Stella Fuuta. I prefer just Fuuta," the kid continued, smiling and raising a hand to shake.

Tsuna automatically shook it, and introduced himself, too ingrained from previous dealings, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I prefer Tsuna myself," he let go of the hand, absently noting the kid was almost to his own height (not fair! His inner thoughts roared). "How do you know whether or not I can't refuse?" He asked, staring at Fuuta warily and thought about how he shouldn't talk aloud anymore. Or at least try not to. But it wasn't his fault he got used to it! Living alone does that to a person.

"Well," Fuuta rocked on his heels, his smile growing bigger as he clasped his hands together, "So far, you haven't refused anything. And if you look so troubled, it's most likely too hard for you to refuse. Even if you really wanted to refuse, you probably wouldn't because you'd either feel too guilty for not doing it when you were able to, or because you're already doing it, so it turns into a, 'might as well' shtick." Tsuna may have been impressed but—

"I could refuse."

"Yes," Fuuta nodded, smile never fading. "You could."

"I could."

"Yup!"

"But I wouldn't."

"Nope! Definitely would not! Could you pass me a cup, please?" Fuuta pointed at the readily available cups next to the pitcher of orange juice on the counter.

"Yeah, sure," Tsuna mumbled, adding a quiet, "I can and totally would refuse to do something!"

As Tsuna turned away, Nana gave a sly look to her child boarder, Fuuta, both sharing a knowing look. Before Tsuna turned back, they gave each other one last smile, and Nana focused back on the meal prepping while Fuuta laughed with his eyes.

Can't refuse a request, indeed.

* * *

><p>Meeting one of the boarding tenets wasn't terrible, and Tsuna later found out Fuuta adored trying to figure out people through quick observations. Although, pretending to be a detective has gotten him into a lot of trouble (he's staying in Japan for the moment because of said trouble). And that rain also messes up a lot of evidence, so he tends to make (most likely to be untrue) outrageous comments on those days.<p>

Of course, since meeting Fuuta wasn't terrible, and Tsuna found himself not minding any other possible encounters with the boarders.

Still, it was wholly exhausting.

* * *

><p>Meeting Bovino Lambo was an experience, because he was sure he locked the bathroom door. Face-palming, he figured it isn't so bad to be seen naked by a six year old. Or being dubbed a washing servant and being joined in the showering area.<p>

And as he promised to buy the hyperactive kid some grape candy while diligently washing the kids tangled, messy, and filled with all kinds of craft material hair, Tsuna promised himself to balance his checkbook more regularly. Because he's most likely overspending.

Goodbye, savings!

* * *

><p>When Tsuna arrived to his own home sore, tired, worried and relieved at the same time, he barely made it to his bed face down before collapsing bonelessly and releasing a long groan of relief. While meeting old and new people alike is nice, he definitely needed to recharge before even thinking about hanging out again. And it was in moments like these that he fully appreciated his comforts of living: computers, Internet, and emailing—his freelancing design job, his soft bed, even...<p>

...

Ping!

Tsuna pressed his cheek harder into his soft, soft pillow. He will not check his phone. No way. Unless–

Ping!

—there's another text. Tsuna sighed and lifted his head up, one hand running through his hair and the other wiping away non-existent drool while eyes searched the bed for his darn nap destroying pho—

Aha! Phone! Tsuna grabbed it before it could slide completely down into the depths of Lost (located anywhere as long as it was next to a wall and piece of furniture, the gap always leaving people struggling to take anything back), his finger extensors already ingrained with typing in his password (people who leave their phones without a password are _scary_ and too _intense_, he mused).

He briefly entertained the thought of Hibari-san not having a password on his phone, but pushed the idea away. With his luck of talking aloud without realizing, any thoughts would somehow go through the grapevine (and then he'll have to deal with a Hibari-san or his ex-club members). With a wry smile, Tsuna finally checked his phones messages.

From: Takeshi-san

To: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Subject: yo!

Msg: can I hang around at ur place?

Not anytime soon, Tsuna thought tiredly, continuing to read.

From: Takeshi-san

To: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Subject: ah

Msg: Mamma gave me ur address, hope that's fine

No! No its not! He got a foreboding feeling about this...

From: Takeshi-san

To: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Subject: I hope it's fine

Msg: that I'm already outside your door? Haha I have mandarin orange cake

I bet Mamma told you about that too, Tsuna whined in his mind, and just how was the first text even a question. Who even—

Tsuna stopped, letting his phone slip onto the bed before proceeding to breath in and out deeply. He's being too cranky for just being woken up. And his mother means well, this invasion of privacy is probably because he voiced his concerns a few days ago (and this is also payback for not keeping in contact, he suspects). "Right, right, shouldn't leave Takeshi-san outside," mumbled Tsuna as he made vague attempts to look presentable with fingers getting tangled in brown locks and another hand straightening out twisted clothing.

"At least there's cake," he said weakly, trying to gather the energy to actually walk to his front door and be... Awake. Aware. Social? And so not sleeping for ten hours (like he planned to). _Sighs_.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tsuna!" Takeshi greeted as he entered the apartment doorway, pausing briefly to remove his shoes single handedly.<p>

"Takeshi-san," Tsuna didn't even try to hide his tiredness or reluctance to be awake. Because he is exhausted. Is worn out. Is—

"Sorry, I know this is unexpected. But," Takeshi briefly licked his dry lips, his darkened expression troubled, "I. I remember what I talked about, y'know." His free hand shifted to the back of his neck, insecure and hesitant, but his stare stayed strongly on his (admittedly manipulated into) friend.

Tsuna frowned, wanting to be able to say something that wouldn't be insensitive (because he _remembers_ what it feels like to be lost and alone with unsure choices), but also attempting to find words (that isn't only a, "Just try harder." Or another generic helpful phrase). Lifting one hand, he roughly rubbed his eyelids, nose bridge, _face_, while using the other to point (hopefully) in the direction of his tiny kitchen nook. There's no way Tsuna's having a conversation at his front door.

"Hehe, oops?" Tsuna looked up to see Takeshi's sheepish face, eyes lightening up in amusement. The jerk, always happy with his misery—

"Speaking out loud again," Tsuna exasperatingly said, rolling his eyes, "really, really should stop doing that."

"If you say so," Takeshi grinned, gently bringing his non-occupied hand to steer his tired friend to the most smallest, coziest, and comfortably orange decorated looking kitchen nook he's ever seen. His grin only got bigger as he saw Tsuna adjust himself—the other looked even smaller with the size of over-stuffed cushions and pillows surround him and the rest of the nook.

Despite the seriousness of what he wanted to talk about, Takeshi allowed himself to relax, absently smiling at his squeeze into the cosy nook, gently placing the cake box on the table. He didn't need to hold up a front when it's easily seen, nor did he have to pretend. And he is exhausted of having to pretend all the time. A sigh in front of him alerted him to look up onto Tsuna's face, ever so drooping downward with every blink.

Takeshi grinned sheepishly, "I suppose I should have waited, huh?" He decided to continue at the blank expression Tsuna gave him, "it's just, you're actually listening to me. Have been since the reunion," he brought up a nervous hand up to scratch his cheek absently, "and I suppose it's because it seems like you know, that you're seeing right through me...

"Ahhhh!" Takeshi rubbed his face with both hands, a pinched expression forming before relaxing into a sad smile. "This isn't making sense, is it?"

A small hand came into his view, gently but firmly pushing his hands down. "Takeshi-san—"

"Takeshi," he automatically corrected, grinning at Tsuna's hand still on his own.

"—Takeshi-san," his grin grew, "I'm literally falling asleep every time I close my eyes for a few seconds. I'm not pushing you aside, well, actually I am. For sleep. It's more nicer than you," Tsuna began to mumble towards the end, blinking harshly. "You can stay, since you're already here..."

Takeshi nodded, "I see how it is, I'll just." Tsuna stared confusedly as he got closer, epping a bit at getting picked up, "carry you to your bedroom. Left or right?"

A minute later and Tsuna let out a deep sigh. Mumbling, Tsuna said, "there's a guest room that's dusty but better th'n anythin' else."

"Okay. Night, Tsuna," Takeshi said, walking out of the dark room, avoiding the still packed trunk and other discarded things on the floor.

"Y'kn'w," he had to strain his ears, stopping by the doorway, "it's 'kay to be unsure, just," Tsuna paused, drowsily yawning, "do wha' you enjoy. Continue your passion, doesn't matter if others 're better—tha's th'm an' you're ya... Wha'... Ss life wiffou' challengeeees..." Takeshi smiled at hearing the soft snore. Yup, Tsuna's a friend he wouldn't want to lose.

* * *

><p>"I don't drink coffee," Tsuna stared down at the still steaming take out containers Takeshi-san brought, gently poking the hot cup.<p>

"Really?"

"Mm," Tsuna nodded, deciding that he wanted the mushroom and egg noodle soup. If Takeshi wanted some, he could battle his chopsticks.

"How did you survive your college classes then? Everyone on campus eventually gravitates to it at some point," Takeshi mused, passing a plastic soup and extra napkin in Tsuna's direction.

"It wasn't too hard," he started, thinking about back then, "when I wasn't already keeping awake from other classmates and professor's coffee fumes, and had long overnighter assignments, drinking cold water constantly kept me awake."

Conversation pausing, it was a comfortable lull in sharing a meal together. Finishing the meal, however, left Tsuna feeling awkward in how to talk to Takeshi-san.

"Thanks for the meal!"

"Yeah," Tsuna agreed, fiddling with his napkin.

"Could I visit again?" Takeshi asked, clearing the table of empty styrofoam containers and paper bags. "Not so abruptly, of course," he grinned at Tsuna's resigned face (because where is his peace from everybody else?).

"Yeah, yeah," Tsuna mumbled, pouting before getting confused. "You're leaving? But didn't you want to talk?" he tilted his head questioningly, watching as the other set the trash into the bin and headed to the doorway.

"Well," Takeshi started, slightly bending to adjust a shoe over his heel, "you already gave me things to think about last night. So, I'm going to straighten things up things, starting with Dad, and hope he accepts my apologies for being a terrible son. I'll then have the urge to talk to you though, so expect another visit?" he finished sheepishly. Despite his assuredness, there was still insecurity.

Tsuna didn't even remember last night, or what he may have said. So in slight panic, he agreed.

He then, after an hour or so after Takeshi-san left, mourned his future privacy. Then be mourned for his free-time, remembering the past weeks job offers...

* * *

><p>Of course, he gave into the urge to play TriNeSette after two weeks of fixing sleeping habits and working on Mochida-sempai's campaign (which wasn't too bad—but! He could have declined! A voice that sounded like Fuuta's laughed at him and said, "no way.").<p>

And finally, finally after downloading the game and making an account and paying to play for a month did Tsuna excitedly watch the opening introduction, admiring the nice and smooth graphics. If he wasn't so reluctant to practically live on campus, he would have chose to try the 3D art classes.

Once the (beautiful rendered) opening ended, Tsuna quickly went through which server to be in, and quickly browsed through the available races of characters. It's a struggle though, since they all had different benefits (and the game bragged about how the players choice—from character design to quests and in-game events—changed how strong or what specialties their character gained).

Human's, the ever so standard, are well-rounded in base stats, and also get the benefit in being liked by most quest givers in the game.

Fae is an umbrella term for mythical creature humanoids (or well known ones with high intelligence). Their power is derived from their own body.

Like the Fae's, the Animal Hybrids are an umbrella of possibilities and get benefits of a animal of their choice that can be a cat's safe fall from jumping off high places to a hedgehog's resistance to poisons. Their power is derived from Mother Nature.

Undead are the risen of Humans, who benefit from being nearly indestructible to most flames (which is obtained through chain quests for all players).

Demons get a random deadly sin bonus that changes their gameplay mysteriously.

Angels get a random virtue bonus that changes their gameplay mysteriously.

Tsuna admitted he had been eyeing Fae more longer than any other race due to their coloring—who wouldn't want vibrant orange eyes? Although, he was put out on their lack of height (but! He so didn't need to be tall in-game to make up for his own height!).

Oh, the frustrations of designing a character—especially with so many choices...

Would it be too much to make his own skin a light orange tint? Tsuna thought with a silly grin. The Fae physical appearance choices seemed to be limitless, because although they kept a small and petite stature, the designers used "Fae" as an umbrella term.

There was enough choices to look like a faerie dragon humanoid, to looking like the generic nowadays faerie, to having big or small or no wings, to look either precious or malicious—Tsuna thought back to how even character designs would affect gameplay, and wondered if the lore about all the different Fae's would be included.

Stretching his body in his comfortable computer chair, Tsuna allowed himself a hour before randomly picking physical aspects.


End file.
